To Say You Sound Exhausted In the Rhythm
'''To Say You Sound Exhausted In the Rhythm '''is an insert song in Senki Zesshou SYMPHOGEAR TV Series and sung by Kanade Amou's Voice Actress, Minami Takayama. Lyrics |-|Kanji = まぼろし? 夢? 優しい手に包まれ 眠りつくような 優しい日々も今は 儚く消え まるで魔法が解かれ すべての日常が 奇跡だと知った 曇りなき青い空を 見上げ嘆くより 風に逆らって…輝いた未来へ帰ろう きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 翼に気付けば 悲しみには とどまらずに 高く舞い上がれ We are one 乗り遅れないで 時は 止まってくれない 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 止まらずに Sing out with us 届かぬ声「ねぇ1人にしないで」 心叫ぶけど 言葉は千切れてゆく ただ受け入れ「今」を静かに見つめ 諦め?そうじゃなく…乗り越えるために 誰か やってくれるだろう? なんて目を逸らす 猶予\はもうないはず… 違う未来望んでいるなら この手 掴んでいたのは 永遠、に見えた有限 失くした時 気付いた価値…またの名を希望 We are one 信じていたいよ 外は 止まない雨でも 光を忘れぬよう 私たちは出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 側にいる Sing out with us 記憶だけが この先の 道標 迷わないで 強くあれ 曇りなき青い空を 見上げ嘆くより 風に逆らって… 輝いた未来へ帰ろう きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 翼に気付けば 悲しみには とどまらずに 高く舞い上がれ We are one 乗り遅れないで 時は 止まってくれない 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 止まらずに Sing out with us 側にいる Sing out with us |-|Romanji = Maboroshi? Yume? Yasashii te ni tsutsumare Nemuri tsuku youna Yasashii hibi mo ima wa Hakanaku kie Marude mahou ga tokare Subete no nichijou ga Kiseki da to shitta Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare We are one Nori okure nai de Toki wa Tomatte kurenai Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamoshirenai KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Tomarazu ni Sing out with us Todokanu koe "Nee hitori ni shinaide" Kokoro sakebu kedo Kotoba wa chigirete yuku Tada uke ire "Ima" wo shizuka ni mitsume Akirame? Sou janaku... Nori koeru tame ni Dare ka Yatte kureru darou? Nante me sorasu Yuuyo wa mou nai hazu... Chigau mirai nozondeiru nara Kono te Tsukandeita no wa Eien, Ni mieta yuugen Nakushita toki Kizuita kachi... Mata no na wo kibou We are one Shinjiteitai yo Soto wa Tomanai ame demo Hikari wo wasurenu you Watashi tachi wa deatta no kamoshirenai WATASHI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Soba ni iru Sing out with us Kioku dake ga Kono hikari no Douhyou Mayowanaide Tsuyoku are Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare We are one Nori okure nai de Toki wa Tomatte kurenai Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamoshirenai KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Tomarazu ni Sing out with us Soba ni iru Sing out with us |-|English = An illusion? A dream? Those gentle days That seemed I was embraced by kind hands as I fell to sleep Disappear without a trace, almost like a spell was broken. With that, I knew that my normal everyday was a miracle. Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving, I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future. I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back. Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high! We are one, don't be late to ride. Time will not stop for you. In order to live out now, we might have met. UNTIL THE SOUND PLAYING CALLED YOU BURNS OUT, Without stopping, sing out with us. A voice that won't reach, "Hey, don't leave me alone" My heart screams, but the words rip into pieces. I softly gaze at the "present" I accept, and just accept it. To give up? No... In order to overcome it. Someone else will just do this anyway, right? I say, and avert my eyes. I shouldn't delay any longer... If I wish for a different future. What my hand grabbed was eternity... Or so I thought, but it was limited. When I lost it, I realized it's worth... It's other name is hope. We are one, I want to believe that, Even if outside is unending rain. In order to not forget the light, we might have met. UNTIL THE SOUND PLAYING CALLED YOU BURNS OUT, I am by your side. Sing out with us. Only memories are the guidepost for the light. Don't lose your way. Stay strong, as you are. Rather than looking up at the sky without clouds and grieving, I will fight back against the wind... So let's return to that sparkling future. I'm sure you can go anywhere if you notice the invisible wings on your back. Don't stay still due to sadness, fly up high! We are one, don't be late to ride. Time will not stop for you. In order to live out now, we might have met. UNTIL THE SOUND PLAYING CALLED YOU BURNS OUT, Without stopping, sing out with us. I am by your side. Sing out with us. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music